In the past, images have been captured most often by a single image capture mechanism to produce a single image or a series of single images (video). Also, multiple cameras have been used to capture a wider field of view. For example, multiple cameras have been placed in a pod with the cameras being pointed radially outward and the resultant images, typically nature and landscape images focused on infinity, are fused to create a panoramic video. It has also been known to use multiple spaced apart sensors or cameras with the same sensing capabilities and a specialized display mechanism to provide for 3D imaging.
It has also been known in the past to use image fusion to merge digital images taken from multiple sensor types into one combined image. For example, aviation, military, police, security, and search and rescue operations have been known for years to utilize multi-spectral image fusion where an infrared sensor and/or other low light sensors are used in combination with other sensors to present a merged and enhanced image which displays all of the captured images.
Cameras and video cameras, even if used in groups, have certain well-known limitations. For example, in a typical camera, one must select a focus setting; i.e., a distance from the camera lens where the photographer wants the images to be in the best focus. Images farther than the focus setting will become increasingly blurry with additional distance. Objects closer than the optimal focus setting distance also become increasingly blurrier as the distance decreases. An individual's own eye can adjust to focus farther or nearer. However, a movie theater customer cannot do the same; they are stuck with the focus setting and optimal focus length selected by the camera operator during the making of the movie.
Another limitation of cameras is dynamic range, which is the ability to capture details nearby while in a shadow and still capture clouds in a bright sky in the background. Post-processing software exists, such as Photoshop Lightroom by Adobe Systems Incorporated, for merging together multiple shots carefully taken in series from a stable tripod and with different settings for light exposure levels. The multiple shots are merged in a way that captures the best image quality in each area.
Another limitation of cameras, and especially video cameras, is the image file storage sizes, and for live broadcasting, the computing processing resources needed to process high quality, high resolution (i.e., high definition video for live broadcasts).
The present invention overcomes some long-standing problems associated with optical images, especially when images are being processed at video rates, with high resolution, in environments with varied lighting, and of scenes having objects of interest both near and far.